<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Soulmate by RBS8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391949">My Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBS8/pseuds/RBS8'>RBS8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>My first ever fanfiction so please be kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBS8/pseuds/RBS8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p>
<p>Rey woke suddenly, not quite sure on what's happened or how she had ended up in this place. She looked down and noticed she was cuffed to what she could only describe as a table. She didn't know what to think, she scouted the room before her eyes fell on someone opposite her. She stared at this man, dressed in all black and a helmet covering his face. She waited with bated breath for him to speak but no words came.<br/>
"Where am I?" Rey finally asked after a while.<br/>
"You are my guest" he replied short and sharply. Rey didn't know what to think or feel, why was she here, what did she have to offer this man when suddenly a thought hit her. "Where are the others?" she asked trying not to sound too worried. "Oh you mean the murderers, traitors, you call friends! You will be relived to hear I have no idea". Rey took a breath, very relieved to hear her friends were not harmed. "You still want to kill me?" He asks with genuine fascination. "That's what happens when you are being hunted by a creature in a mask" she answers him with a new found confidence! If he was trying to intimidate her he was going the wrong way about it. He suddenly stood up, lifted his arms and removed his helmet to reveal not a creature she had described or a monster but to her surprise the most handsome face she had ever laid her eyes on. Yes to some he was not the most conventional of handsome men but Rey couldn't take her eyes off him. The deep brown eyes, the full lips, the dark raven hair. What she would give to run her fingers through that hair in this moment.... No wait this is wrong she thought she can't be thinking of him like this! He was/is her enemy and that was not about to change. </p>
<p>Kylo Ren stood watching this girl intently! He had heard so much about her but yet he felt he actually knew very little. The more he watched the more he decided he would give anything to know her better. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her. He wanted to know about her life, where she had come from, how old she was, if she was feeling the things he was currently experiencing. Wanting to hold her, kiss her, take her as his own. No this can't be happening, he can't be feeling things like this! She was/is his enemy and that was not about to change.<br/>
Kylo regained his composure! He had a job to do, they needed the map, the map that would finally lead them to Luke Skywalker. "Tell me about the droid" he asked her. She stared at him before answering with a sarcastic flare "he's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator". Kylo couldn't quite belive her brashness! He stepped closer to her until there was barely any space left between them. "You know I could take whatever I want" he told her with much conviction and with all thought of the droid and the map gone. Rey took in a sharp breath and glared at him. Kylo inched his face closer until his lips were on hers. Rey froze but only for a moment before responding with as much anticipation as him. Just as Rey was starting to enjoy this Kylo pulled back abruptly, stared at her before turning, picking up his helmet, replacing it back on to his head and left the room. Rey laid her head back, breathing heavy and not quite understanding what the hell had just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo marched to his room and once there removed his helmet and threw it on the ground. He walked over to his bed and sat with his hands on his face trying to understand what the he had just happened! What in the world had possessed him to kiss her. He was meant to be retrieving the map yet he fascinated her with her smart mouth and the way she just took everything he threw at her. He can't do this, he can't let Snoke have her! If it's the last thing he will ever do he will protect her from his masters grasp.</p>
<p>Rey knew she needed to get out of here but the question was how! She turned to see a stormtroopers stationed next to her. She thought back to the forest when Kylo was trying to obtain information from her using the force. Maybe she could do the same, maybe she could use the force to escape. She looked up at the stormtrooper and shakily said "you will take off these restraints and leave" The stormtrooper looked at her and replied "the only thing I will be doing is killing you if you even try anything". Rey sighed but she refused to give up so with a lot more confidence she again repeated her earlier statement. This time however the stormtrooper did exactly as she asked. Rey coukdbt quite believe it had worked. She told the stormtrooper to leave but not before dropping his weapon. Rey jumped off the table and picked up the weapon and with determination she left the room to find a way off this ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey big deal, thought you knew your way round this ship?" Han whispered to Finn as they hid from some stormtroopers. "Just give me a minute would ya" Finn replied with exasperation in his voice. Finn scouted around before running off in the opposite direction. Han turned to Chewie with a scowl "nice of him to give us an indication on what the hell is going on in that head of his aye Chewie". Chewie nodded and they preceeded to follow Finn.<br/>Finn suddenly grounded to a halt... Where the hell was Rey! They couldn't leave this ship until they found her. Han and Chewie came running around the corner with Han exclaiming "what the.. Do you have any sort of plan kid?" Finn turned "we need to find Rey, we have to find Rey". Han put a hand over his face before looking up and pointing towards something with hsi chin. Finn looked at him puzzled and shouted "why do you keep doing that"... Han sighed "look over there... Looks like you weren't needed after all. Finn turned and saw Rey climbing up one of the shafts." C'mon this way" said Finn and all three ran in the direction towards Rey.</p>
<p>Han stopped suddenly! He took a breath as he watched the person he though was long lost to him walk across the bridge. He was wearing that ridiculous mask which Han greatly dispised, all he wanted was to see his face, the face of his son. Chewie looked over to see what Han was staring at. Chewie immediately knew what Han was thinking and began to pull on his arm. "brahdvjagdj" (no Han he is not our Ben, not anymore) Han looked at Chewie and nodded before taking one final look at his son before running off after Finn.<br/>Finn rounded one last corner before running right in to Rey. She couldn't believe her eyes! She immediately gave Finn a hug. Han and Chewie followed suit and came to a halt when they saw Rey and Finn. "You're here" Rey exclaimed with an exasperated breath. "gdjngbsbh" Chewie explained. "What did he say?" asked Finn.<br/>"He said it was all your idea" Rey explained and preceeded to give Finn another hug and a thank you.<br/>"Yeah, yeah, hug later but right now we have to get off this ship".<br/>"right yeah, good point" Finn replied to Han as some storm troopers headed in their direction. "we need to get back to the falcon, like now" Han whispered before all four of them ran in the direction of the Falcon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exhaustion wasn't the right word to describe how Rey felt at this precise moment in time. How her life had changed in a fleeting moment thanks to one droid. She hadn't expected any of this, she thought she would get the droid where he needed to go and be back on Jakku in no time at all. How very wrong was she, not only had she made a friend in Finn she had also unexpectedly made friends with Han Solo and Chewbacca. To meet the pilots of the millennium falcon was beyond but then to meet Princess Leia Organa or as she was now known General Leia Organa was just mind boggling. From the first moment they had finally touched down on the resistance base Leia welcomed Rey with open arms and accepted her without even really knowing her. In fact all these people have accepted her when she was nobody, just Rey from Jakku. No one really knew her, no one really understood her apart from.... No she can't think about him, she can't. He would kill her if given half the chance but then why can't she get him out of her head. The way he looked at her just before he....<br/>Kissed her. Yes that was him, it was all him. She gave him no signs nothing. What she would give to see him again to be able to ask him why? Why did he kiss her and why did he stop? Why did he leave her so abruptly? If she was honest with herself she already knew the answer to the last two questions, because they were enemies and this was wrong so totally wrong but then why did it feel so right.<br/>"Rey?" Leia said as she walked to the clearing where Rey was lost in her thoughts.<br/>"General Organa, I'm sorry I just..."<br/>"needed some time away from all this, I know it's all very overwhelming isn't it?" Leia chuckled before sitting down next to Rey.<br/>They both sat in silence, looking out at the stars before Leia turns to Rey and takes out the light saber from Maz's. "This lightsaber belonged to Luke Skywalker, my brother! I never thought I would see this again" Leia said with a sigh. "BB8 has shown us the part of the map in his database and fortunately for us R2 had the rest of the map! We have found him Rey, we have found Luke." Rey looked between Leia and the saber unable to find any words. Leia then suddenly put the saber in to Rey's hands.<br/>" It's you, you are the one who has to go to him, we need him but right now you need him more than anyone! You are strong with the force Rey I can sense it! With the right training which I know Luke can give you I believe you will become the best Jedi we know".<br/>Rey didn't know what to say to this, she just sat there mouth agape. She looked down at the saber in her hands "I will go to him, I will go to Luke Skywalker. Leia smiled, stood up, tapped Rey on the shoulder and slowly walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo couldn't get the girl out of his head, she had become his new obsession. When he has returned to her cell to find her gone he had completely lost it! He needed her, wanted her but most importantly he needed to keep her safe and yet she was gone. He had to find her, whatever it took he had to find her before the first order did, before Snoke did.</p>
<p>Rey had done it.. She had finally found Luke Skywalker, the man, the myth and the legend. Here he was stood in front of her and she couldn't quite believe it. She held out his lightsabter and he took it. What he did next however shocked her.. He threw the lightsabter over his shoulder and walked away. Rey was puzzled, what was his problem. She ran to gather the saber before running after Skywalker. "I know why you have come and the answer is no" Luke angrily exclaimed to Rey. "Please, we need you, I need you to show me the ways of the force! It's the only way we can win". Rey pleaded with Luke. However he continued to walk to his hut, he opened the door and stood for a while before saying softly "we begin in the morning" and without another word he walked inside and closed the door.</p>
<p>Rey couldn't sleep that night, whatever she did sleep would not come. All she could think about was him! Oh how she wanted to know him and to feel him, she had to see him again, she had too.<br/>A sudden change in the air abruptly pulled Rey out of her thoughts. She looked around before coming face to face with the one man she desperately longed to see. <br/>He looked at her with a shock expression on his face. "Ben" Rey whispered. "You know who I am?" he replied shocked to know she knew his name. "Yes! Leia she told me about you, that you are her son and..."<br/>"Enough" Ben shouted "I do not want to talk about her or for the matter of fact Han Solo". Rey nodded she wanted to know what caused this reaction but judging by the look on his face now was not the right time to push for information. Instead she moved forward slightly and asked one simple question "Why?"<br/>"why? We are here talking to each other, being able to be in each others precense when we are in two completey different places and your first question is why?" Ben smirked and looked on with confusion. "it's not you doing this, the power alone would kill you and it certainly isn't me so what's causing this?" Rey had to admit she was curious on how this was able to happen however she still needed to know. "You haven't answered the question... Why did you kiss me?" Ben blinked at her "because I had too... I wanted too". Ben moved even closer to her and just as he was about to whisper something in to her ear the connection was lost.<br/>What the hell just happened! What caused this! Ben wasn't sure but he was determined to find out. He had to find out as maybe just maybe this connection was what could lead him to Rey's whereabouts.<br/>Rey sat there with her mouth slightly agape and not being able to move. Now he was gone she was able to think clearly. How was he here? And what was this thing that was connecting us. She contemplated asking Luke but quickly decided against that as she thought he wouldn't take too kindly to her having some sort of connection to his nephew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>